1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water cut off valves and more particularly pertains to a new water flow monitoring device for precluding the flow of water within a building upon the detection of the water amounting to a predetermined amount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water cut off valves is known in the prior art. More specifically, water cut off valves heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water cut off valves include U. S. Pat. No. 5,409,037; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,884; U.S. Pat. Des. 277,286; U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,806; U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,562; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,063.
In these respects, the water flow monitoring device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding the flow of water within a building upon the detection of the water amounting to a predetermined amount.